


when you finally collide with a moment you can't forget

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's still still hurt and angry over the all-star snub and everybody knows it. He wants to be there, knows he DESERVES to be there. He just wishes his anger wasn't affecting the person he's happiest to see make it, the person he loves the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you finally collide with a moment you can't forget

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm self-indulgent and I can. I mention so many side pairings in all verses that I've decided I have to have a little playground where they can run rampant.

Melky keeps the air conditioning in his house cranked up so high that it's practically glacial. Really, Ryan's surprised that there isn't a thin layer of ice coating every surface. The electric bill must be astronomical. Ryan always finds himself wearing a long sleeved shirt or a hoodie when he's there... and he's there most evenings that they're not on the road. More and more of his possessions are migrating from his dusty, barely used studio apartment to Melky's place, an ivy covered brick structure just a few blocks off a bustling little shopping district.

They're moving fast, a million miles an hour towards a sheer cliff, but Ryan is more than to happy fall.

He thinks about where he was a week ago, sprawled on the heavy silk sheets Melky had sheepishly brought out the week before, cheek smooshed into 'his' pillow with the blankets hauled almost over his head. There had been a tug at the blanket. When it had slipped down, he'd looked back over his shoulder and Melky had given him a critical look. Ryan hadn't even tried to hide his smile, it would have been futile.

“You're not upset?”

And that was Melky since the votes were counted. So happy to be going to the All-Star Game but too worried about Ryan's reaction to the snub to be well and truly happy. Ryan remembers turning over, keeping the blankets in place because jesushellit'scold, and sliding forward. Pressing their lips together for a kiss. Stroking a hand over Melky's cheek.

“Not ever for the reason you think. I'm so fucking proud of you baby, it's ridiculous.” 

Tonight he's back in San Francisco, alone. After the loss to the Pirates, they'd only found enough time alone together to share a few kisses and good luck wishes. After that, he'd had to settle for the one armed hug and thump on the back in front of the rest of the guys. When he'd deboarded the team jet, he'd received multiple offers of rides but shrugged them off, muttering about a cab and heading straight outside, head down. He'd stared at his lap and tried not to think about anything until the cab stopped and the cabbie's voice brought him back to reality.

He'd blindly paid and climbed out, staring at the house for a second before snorting and grinning. Because of course... of course he'd reeled off Melky's address instead of what was technically his own. Because this was what home was for him now.

Now he's lying in that same bed again, on those same sheets, alone. Without Melky's warmth, he's bundled up in a hoodie and pajama pants, blankets bunched around his waist. The bedroom TV is on, Reese's programming of a sleepwalking Hal keeping a smile on Ryan's face when all he wants to do smash something. It isn't fair, it hurts and he's still so angry, no matter how much of a dick that makes him.

Melky's face, when they'd parted, that look in his eyes that was a mixture of apology and pure, unabashed excitement, comes back to him and he manages a smile. Because at least if he isn't there, someone he loves is. He grabs his phone, tapping out a text before he can stop himself.

_You'll be amazing. I'm proud of you. I love you._

Five seconds later, the phone rings. Ryan answers, hands shaking, “Hey baby.”

“Say it.”

“What... oh.” Ryan mumbles, beaming at the pure euphoria in Melky's voice. He's blushing as he slouches back in the bed. “I love you.”

Melky's laugh is downright giddy, something generally reserved for outfielder shenanigans. “Te amo. Now sleep.”

“Yes sir.”

Ryan shakes his head and tosses his phone onto the other side of the bed as he rolls over and pulls the blankets up to his head. He doesn't even hesitate as he grabs Melky's pillow and pulls it to his chest, falling asleep with the faint scent of his boyfriend's shampoo and cologne lingering in his mind.


End file.
